


A Piece of You Inside a Piece of Me

by commandmetobewell



Series: she's my supernova, my galaxy, and my universe. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Raven, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bless these gay nerds, it's just all smut and some feels i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: When Abby takes Madison for the weekend, Lexa and Raven finally get some time to themselves.





	A Piece of You Inside a Piece of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi's off to Grandma Abby's house, and Raven and Lexa finally get some time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im currently in the hospital cause i've got more health issues (as per fucking usual am i right lol @ me and my terrible body) so i am writing this to pass the time and to also distract myself from the fact that i almost died tonight from anaphylactic shock.

Lexa is sure of two things when Abby knocks on the door, smile on her face and a go-bag slung around her shoulder.

1\. She loves her daughter very much and doesn't ever want to be parted from her chubby, green-eyed, adorable pup.

2\. She cannot wait for her daughter to leave so she can finally spend some time much needed time with her wife.

Her very _needy_ wife, if she might add.

"Where's my little munchkin?" Abby coos as she enters the house, the older alpha's nose twitching in search of her granddaughter's scent. Lexa smiles, closing the door behind the older woman. She parts her mouth to reply when suddenly a mess of wild chestnut curls and chubby limbs barrels into her legs.

"Gamma!" Madison shrieks, causing Lexa to flinch. Abby smiles and kneels instantly, purring as Madison flings herself into her grandmother's arms. Madison, far too mobile at the ripe age of three and a half years old, can't stop herself from fidgeting as she squirms in the older alpha's embrace. Madison squeals in delight as Abby hoists her upwards, before she snuggles closer and tucks her nose into the woman's neck. Lexa gazes on fondly, her heart blooming inside her chest as she observes her family. She had a bit of a tough time getting Abby to like her, but once she did, it was all worth it.

"Well I have everything packed and ready in the truck. Did you say bye to your Mamí, sweetheart?"

"Yup," Madison grins as she beams over Lexa's shoulder. "Bye-bye!"

Lexa turns around to see her beautiful wife walking over with Madison's bag and her stuffed raccoon. Raven places a soft kiss on Lexa's shoulder before handing the bag over to Abby. Lexa's heart grows even more as she watches Raven nuzzle her daughter's nose before pecking her forehead. 

"Promise you'll be good for Gams?" Raven asks, gently rubbing up and down Madison's arms. Lexa preens as Madison eagerly nods.

"Promise, Mamí!"

"Good," Raven smiles as she pecks Madison's forehead once more, "now go on. Take lots of pictures at the zoo, okay?"

"I will!" Madison grins toothily before turning to face Lexa. "Bye-bye, Mama!"

"Bye, sweetheart. You take care of yourself, okay? If there's anything you call me, alright?" Lexa frets as she steps up to their daughter. As much as she wants a weekend alone with Raven, a small part of her aches to be parted from her daughter. She reaches out and tucks a stray hair from Madison's face and tucks it neatly behind her tiny ear. Unable to hold back her emotions, Lexa reaches forward and takes her daughter into arms for an embrace.

"Mama loves you so much, Madi. We're gonna miss you so much, baby girl. I love you," Lexa murmurs as she pecks her daughter's cheeks. Madison giggles and latches onto her mother, weaving her arms around her sire's neck and tucking her head between her neck and her shoulder. Raven's hand finds the small of Lexa's back and the alpha can't help but close her eyes and smile at the sensation of her whole family, together right in her arms.

"Alright, hon. We gotta let them go at some point," Raven jokes as she rubs Madison's back with her other hand. "C'mon. They'll be okay."

"We'll be fine," Abby reassures, a hint of a knowing smirk pulling at her lips before she reaches out for Madison. "C'mon baby, let's go, yeah?"

Lexa lets out an involuntary growl as Madison is pried out of her arms, one that only causes Abby's brow to raise and Madison to giggle again. Blushing, Lexa looks down and swallows down her embarrassment, trying to ignore Raven stifling a laugh from beside her. Madison, now safely in the arms of her grandmother, offers them an adorable wave and tooth-rotting grin before Abby turns and heads for the door. Lexa follows them out, lingering by the door.

"Bye, Mama! Bye Mamí!" Madison chirps from where Abby is helping her into the car. "See you on Sunday!"

"Make sure you wear your seatbelt!" Lexa calls back worriedly, folding her hands in front of her chest. "And make sure you drink your water and eat your veggies and don't run away from Grandma when she's calling for you and--"

"Lexa," Raven chuckles, her mouth pressing into the solid muscle of Lexa's deltoids as her arms weave around her mate's middle. "She'll be okay. She's not incapable and I'm sure my mother wouldn't let a single hair on her head get hurt. She's as protective as you."

"Madi!" Lexa calls out, ignoring her wife for a moment (and subsequently ignoring the eye roll and teasing huff Raven gives at the crack in her voice). "Mama loves you, baby. Make sure you get to sleep at your usual bedtime and listen to Gams--"

"Bye Lexa!" Abby interrupts, flashing a teasing wink to Raven before closing Madison's door and hopping in the driver's seat. Lexa still fidgets from foot to foot as she watches the car start up and pull out of the driveway. The worried alpha stays rooted at the door until the car disappears down the street. Her fingers twitch at her sides as she considers breaking into a run to chase after their pup.

"Lex," Raven hums into her back, "let's go inside, baby. Madi's alright."

"But--"

"Lexa, so help me God, if you don't get in this house right now we're not having sex all weekend."

Turns out, that's enough to make Lexa move.

* * * 

It's ironic, Raven thinks, that this is the first night in three years since they've been alone, and _this_ is how they're spending it.

The large majority of her thoughts assumed that the first thing she'd be doing was her wife (in any and all positions, in any and all locations of their house), but once again, she's fallen into the typical parent trope. Despite knowing she's probably become part of an ever-growing stereotype about life after having kids, Raven can't help but think that maybe, she might love this more than sex.

Just _maybe_.

"This is amazing," Lexa hums from behind her, hands slowly weaving around her bare waist. "I could literally fall asleep right here."

"Babe, you better not. We're not getting to that stage just yet," Raven chuckles as she adjusts her body in the bath so that she can nuzzle under Lexa's jaw. She dusts a line of kisses up her mate's soapy collarbone before snuggling a little closer into her body. Lexa purrs and winds her arms around her waist a little tighter. Raven can't help but answer with a purr of her own before she lets her hands linger down her alpha's powerful body. She traces over those defined abs, before trailing down to those strong, thick thighs.

"Sweetheart," Lexa sleepily rasps as she pecks Raven's forehead, "what are you doing?"

"Hmm," Raven hums as she continues her teasing ministrations, "oh you know, just exploring."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Raven murmurs as her fingers creep upwards. She palms the sharp 'v' of Lexa's hips, biting her lip as she feels her core ignite with wanton need.

But, when Raven looks up, she feels the mood dampen immediately.

Lexa, her dominant and powerful alpha, the woman who has always had infinite stamina, is asleep.

"Seriously?" Raven chuckles, rolling her eyes good-naturedly as she abandons her exploration. "I guess this is our life now, huh?"

Raven wishes that she was any better, but within a few moments in Lexa's arms and the comfort of the warm steam, she joins her mate in slumber.

(And she has no complaints whatsoever.)

* * * 

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I, Raven."

"I mean… can't you like, I dunno, just try to direct your thoughts or something?"

"Raven if you think this works telepathically, you're sorely mistaken."

"We're not getting old, Lexa. I refuse to believe that we're getting old."

"We're not, just… just give me a second… I'm trying to think--"

"It better be about me or I'll divorce you."

"Don't even joke about that, Raven. You know this is my greatest fear."

"Lexa, come on. We both know you're more scared of the dark than this."

"Look, I'm not going down without a fight. I _will_ succeed."

"Honey, it's been ten minutes. I don't think we're getting anywhere anytime soon."

"It's just been a long time, okay?" Lexa replies defensively, pouting as she glares down at her flaccid penis. "It isn't used to being hung out to dry for weeks on end." Raven lays across from her, naked from the waist up, the hunger in her eyes vanishing with every minute that passes in place of amusement. Growling, Lexa glares at her cock even harder, willing it with her mind to cooperate. 

"Lexa," Raven sighs with a teasing roll of her eyes, "you can't glare your dick into an erection."

"I'm aroused," Lexa whines as she huffs and takes her length into her hand, stroking it without an ounce of gentleness. Raven winces, knowing that the rough skin of her mate's palms must be chaffing her soft cock. "I swear, Raven, I don't get it. I'm so good in bed."

"Sweetheart," Raven soothes as she reaches over and gently clasps her hand around Lexa's wrist, easing the furious strokes with a soft pinch of her fingers and a rumbling purr. "Don't hurt yourself. Maybe the Commander is still sleepy and needs motivation."

Lexa groans, huffing as she rolls her eyes. " _Must_ you call it that?"

"What else could I call her?" Raven teases in a sultry voice, slowly pulling Lexa's hands before replacing it with her own. She runs her fingers from the base of the stubborn length all the way to the bulbous head. At her touch, Lexa feels her cock throb eagerly.

"Seriously?!" Lexa guffaws, glaring back down at her stubborn, but steadily stiffening cock. "Now you decide to wake up?"

Raven chuckles with another sultry purr as she feels Lexa's length slowly respond to her gentle touches. Lexa's still pouting as Raven straddles her and kisses up her mate's neck, her lips ghosting barely-there kisses over their faded mating mark. Lexa grumbles again, trying to ignore how good those soft, dexterous hands feel on her cock. Raven continues to smirk slyly as she continues her gentle ministrations, swiping her thumb over the divot at the slick head every so often to pull a soft whine from her mate.

"She's certainly spoiled," Raven mumbles against Lexa's lips as she leans in to kiss her wife again, "I take pride in being the only one to wake the Commander from an eternal slumber." Lexa growls against her lips and Raven chuckles as she feels Lexa's larger hands palm her ass, tugging at her briefs with eager pulls and claws. Raven has to suppress her growl as she rocks in Lexa's lap fervently.

"Take these off," Lexa growls, nipping her neck. "I need to feel you."

Raven grins and shakes her head, pausing in her slow strokes to gaze down at her wife with a teasing expression.

"Not until I give her my good morning kiss."

"Raven!" Lexa groans as she swings her arm over her eyes in embarrassment. "Seriously?"

Raven doesn't reply, not with words at least. She kisses down Lexa's chest, spending a few precious minutes on her lover's rock hard nipples before carving a trail from her belly button to her pubic bone in languid, slick kisses. Raven grins against the trimmed dark curls hiding the base of her lover's straining cock as Lexa's chest heaves and a desperate breath parts those candied lips. Raven inhales her scent, intaking the smooth, but still sharp musk of her wife, her alpha, her _mate_.

"Tell me what you want," Raven purrs as she kisses the insides of Lexa's tense thighs. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby."

"Raven," Lexa growls again, and Raven takes pride in the stiff, leaking, length throbbing in her grasp. Lexa's eyes pierce her own, dark with lust.

"Say it," Raven breathes, letting the cool air flit across the angry red head of her cock. "Tell me, Lexa."

"Raven," her mate orders in the stern voice that causes wetness to leak down Raven's thighs, _"suck me."_

And Raven?

Well, she's not one to be told twice.

* * * 

The minute Raven's lips wrap around her cock, Lexa feels her body shooting into space.

No, scratch that, her entire being is warped into an entirely different galaxy.

"Fuck," Lexa breathes out as she places her hand atop Raven's head, her hips involuntarily bucking as she struggles to hold in her pleasure. Raven grins around the seal of her cock and Lexa's eyes roll to the back of her head. She curses the lack of sexual activity in the past few months as she finds herself embarrassingly closer to her peak. Raven's barely done anything, but she's already oversensitive.

"Oh God," Lexa breathes out as Raven's tongue laps a straight line from her heavy balls up to her seeping cock head. "Jesus…"

"Tell me what you want, baby." Raven's voice is smoother than silk, sweeter than chocolate as she purrs the words. Lexa whimpers. 

"Do you wanna come?" Raven asks again in a sultry voice. "Hm, sweetheart? How close are you?"

"Ah…," Lexa twitches uncontrollably, an arm swinging over eyes as she bites back pitiful whine. " _Fuck_ …"

Raven smirks and plants soft kisses down the stiff, slick length of her cock until she nuzzles the curve of her balls before lapping over the curve of them with her dexterous tongue. Lexa's hand leaves her mate's hair to clench at the sheets in desperation, her chest heaving as she tries to hold off her release. Raven smirks, leaning back so that she can breathe out, tickling the sensitive sack.

"Raven…," Lexa growls fitfully, squirming beneath the pressure building in the base of her cock, "I… _please…"_

But, as Raven's mouth closes around her balls, her resolve disappears.

* * * 

A flood of come splashes against the tight rings of Lexa's abdomen as Raven continues suckling at her mate's heavy balls, draining them within the minutes it takes Lexa to finally come down from her high. She removes her mouth after awhile to gently lap at the twitching and oversensitive head, pulling at the last of Lexa's powerful orgasm. The slightly bitter, salty taste isn't unpleasant, rather, addictive as Raven finds herself growling when the stream eventually tapers off. Wiping her mouth, Raven smiles warmly at the pure bliss on her mate's face as she kisses her way up Lexa's body, licking at the salty bitter release upon her abdomen as she goes.

Finally, she reaches those plump, swollen lips and sighs as they open for her own.

"You better not be done yet," Raven murmurs between tender kisses, trying to calm the emotions in her heart at the sight of Lexa's glassy eyes clouded over with love and affection. "We still have a whole weekend to go and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet, sweetheart." Lexa hums something incoherent as she closes her eyes and snuggles into the sheets, her strong arms wrapping around Raven's back in order to pull her closer. Raven frowns, slapping her arm in order to get those green eyes back on her.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, asshole."

"Mm," Lexa hums, her lips curled up in a tiny, shit-eating smirk. "Five more minutes."

" _Seriously_?"

"Seriously," Lexa says, blinking one eye open to teasing glance at her wife. "I need a minute to recover." Raven arches her brow.

Well, if her wife wanted to play games, then she could do the same thing.

"Is that so?" Raven asks innocently, moving to dismount her lover. "Well, I guess you were right earlier. You're definitely getting old--"

Before she can even finish the sentence, Raven feels her back hit the mattress and her body trapped beneath flexing muscle. Lexa's mouth is latched upon her neck before Raven can even registers the wetness dripping from her core. Lexa thrusts her hips against her, growling lightly into her neck. _So there she is,_ Raven thinks with a gleeful mental-fist bump. _I knew she wasn't hiding, after all._ Raven whimpers, turning her neck to the side to give her mate more access, her hand tangling in Lexa's messy curls, tugging lightly.

"There's my wolf," Raven hums as she feels Lexa's lips kiss at the bite mark tenderly. "And I was thinking she'd taken a vacation."

"Never," Lexa murmurs, moving her head so that she can glance down at Raven with a loving expression. "I can't be parted from you."

"You're such a sap."

"But you love it," Lexa purrs and smiles when Raven doesn't argue back, "and you love me."

"I'll always love you," Raven admits quietly, a tender expression glossing her eyes. She feels her heart expand in her chest as she places on her hands on Lexa's chest, her thumb palming over the ridge of her lover's collarbone. She traces over the barely visible scars and feels a protective growl linger in her throat. Lexa peppers kisses to her forehead and cheeks, her brow and chin, until their lips meet in a slow waltz once more. One of Raven's legs hook around the small of her lover's back softly.

"Now," Lexa whispers gently, pressing a gentle kiss to Raven's nose. "Let me show you how much _I_ love _you."_

Raven doesn't even need to nod before Lexa's mouth slips its way down her throat and towards where she needs it most.

* * * 

There are two things Lexa are certain of in this world.

1\. She will never experience a joy quite like seeing her daughter's eyes open for the first time.

2\. She will never love another woman like she loves her wife.

The first taste of the sweet, salty slick of Raven's lower lips is enough to cause her head to spin. She settles herself between her mate's thighs, exploring every nook and cranny of intimacy they've developed over the years. She nuzzles the soft skin on the inside of Raven's thighs, pulling a heavenly moan from her mate. Her thumbs gently massage the two dimples on her hips, drawing soft purr from the woman beneath her. When she softly traces circles on the inside of her knee with her forefinger, Raven's hips buck uncontrollably. And when Lexa's tongue flattens and slowly licks up the hardened bud of her wife's clit, Raven's hand finds her hair.

Lexa doesn't mind the harsh scratch of nails on her scalp, as all the pain in the world is worth seeing her wife crumble under her touch. She laps and thrusts her tongue, letting her nose brush against those lovely thick curls sitting above Raven's mound. Raven, on the other hand, is muttering all sorts of curses, both in English and Spanish, and Lexa can't help but feel like it's music to her ears.

But just as she's ready to drive Raven to her peak, two tugs in her hair draw her attention upwards.

And when she sees Raven's black eyes and parted mouth, she's powerless to doing anything other than freezing.

* * * 

"I need you," Raven whispers between lusted breaths, "I need you inside me."

"Give me a second," Lexa murmurs as she makes her way up towards the top of the bed and fumbles at the drawer, "I need a condom--"

"No," Raven murmurs as she places her hand over Lexa's outstretched wrist. There's a flurry of different emotions, but she knows that even in the burning haze slowly creeping up on her body, that this is what she wants more than anything. Lexa's eyes flash with confusion for a moment before they narrow in recognition. A soft breath leaves her lips as Lexa leans over and gently kisses her wife.

"You're sure?" Lexa asks, sniffing at their intermingled scent. And then, Raven smirks as she finally sees the lightbulb go off.

"Wait…," Lexa asks, flabbergasted. "You're in heat?"

"I was starting this morning," Raven replies as she nuzzles as Lexa's strong bicep, "but having you down there only made it more real."

"Raven…," Lexa trails off, distracted by the kisses dotting up and down her arm. "You sure?"

"I am," Raven purrs as she pulls Lexa in for a deep, passionate kiss. "I want to make a baby with you. Do you?"

Lexa's eyes fill with tears as she nods vigorously, cradling her wife's body between her hands as she feels Raven's hands reach down between them to grasp at her cock. Raven fumbles a few times, too overcome with emotion to even consider that this happening. One of Lexa's hand slides down her side until it rests at her hip, her thumb gently smoothing over the bone as Raven places the tip at her entrance. A soft gasp leaves both their lips as the meaty head gently kisses the soft, slick flesh of her pussy. 

"Lexa," Raven whispers as she looks up to her mate's teary gaze, "make a baby with me."

"For you, love?" Lexa breathes back, reaching down to clasp her hand over her mate's own. "Anything."

* * * 

When Lexa slips inside within a single stroke, both women stop breathing.

Raven's nose finds her neck and Lexa feels her shivering against her. Now, with that last piece of the puzzle completed, she can feel her mate slipping into the peak of her heat. The noises leaving Raven's lips are all needy whimpers and muffled cries and Lexa purrs. She rocks her hips slowly at first, letting her wife get used to her length and girth. Raven moans as Lexa gives a particularly hard thrust. Those sharp nails dig into her shoulder blades and Lexa welcomes the sting with another rapid succession of thrusts.

"Lexa," Raven moans, her nails digging into her wife's slick back. "Please… please God, I need you to knot me…"

Lexa pounds away, her fingers settling on the smooth flesh of her mate's hips as she thrusts rhythmically into her wife. She can feel the swelling, the sheer needy ache in the base of her cock, and she knows that she's midway through forming her knot. It wasn't even a matter of being in rut, whenever the mood was just right or if Raven was ever in heat, there was no doubt it would always form. Usually the condoms they kept in the bedside drawer were employed, specifically designed to prevent the catching of seed during the knotting process. But now, as Lexa stares down at her panting, moaning wife, she can't help but imagine the conception.

A heartbeat, a tiny, small heartbeat.

In that moment, with tears filming in her eyes and her knot almost fully formed, there's nothing more Lexa could possibly want.

* * * 

Raven feels it before she hears Lexa come undone.

Her cervix opens and she muffles through a scream as she feels a flood of her mate's seed filling her up. The knot is hardly painfully considering how embarrassingly wet she is, but once it pops into place, both her and Lexa crumble into a fit of pants and moans. The knot seals them together and Raven closes her eyes, breathing in the mixing of their scents and smiling as Lexa molds her body further into her own. Their sweat-slicked skin glides together like a complete puzzle, one incomplete without the other.

"I love you," Lexa murmurs as her hips give an unsteady, involuntary jerk that causes Raven to whimper. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Raven hums as she nuzzles Lexa's neck. "My supernova, my galaxy…"

"My universe," Lexa whispers as she kisses Raven's neck before purring and adjusting their bodies to that she can spoon her wife. Raven sighs comfortably as Lexa's arm slings itself around her belly and their thighs slot together. They're likely to be tied for another hour, but both women can feel the ebbing feeling of sleep reaching up behind them. Lexa uses the rest of her energy to tug at the comforter that somehow had flung itself to the bottom of the bed before draping it lightly over their bodies.

"We need to clean up," Raven murmurs half-heartedly, but doesn't make an effort to leave the soothing nest. "We'll be crusty in the morning." Lexa only chuckles, peppering a line of kisses down Raven's bare spine before letting her fingers trace the outline the tattoo on her left shoulder, a broken infinity sign. She has her own matching raven on her own left shoulder from their fifth anniversary. Raven can't help but purr and wiggle her bum closer to her lovers hips, earning a sharp gasp from Lexa as her cock stirs.

After she's had a minute to recover Lexa murmurs, "do you really think I'd let that happen to us?" Raven sighs, placing her hands along the defined forearms wrapped around her waist as Lexa nuzzles the back of her neck before pecking her hair. 

"I'll clean us up when we've untied," Lexa hums as she purrs, lulling Raven to sleep. "You rest, love. Let me take care of you."

Raven barely assents with grunt before she's pulled into the land of dreams filled with her family and their future pup.


End file.
